In a multi-zone oil and/or gas well, monitoring when water starts producing and the flow rate of water in each zone are important to understand the dynamics of the wellbore. Tracers have been used in the past to monitor water production in reservoirs. These tracers are typically immobilized or integrated with a polymer carrier through covalent bonds or ionic interactions. Upon contact with water, the binding between the tracers and the polymer carrier breaks thus releasing the tracers. As oil and gas production activities continue to shift toward more hostile and unconventional environments, the performance of the polymer-based tracer composites may be less than desirable as the polymer carriers are susceptible to decomposition under harsh conditions. Accordingly the industry is always receptive to new tracer composites and improved methods for monitoring water production in reservoirs.